guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Endamir/Builds/Build:W/E Charge Sword
History * (cur) (last) 08:48, 1 May 2007 Endamir (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 13:41, 7 April 2007 Fyren (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 13:06, 7 April 2007 81.68.153.184 (Talk) (→Templates) * (cur) (last) 05:30, 27 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 18:14, 17 January 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (added cats to tested tag) * (cur) (last) 03:25, 12 January 2007 Vinnie5 (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 00:14, 13 December 2006 Gem (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 10:53, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (bot: build move (adding sort key to cats)) * (cur) (last) 10:53, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (W/E Charge Sword moved to Build:W/E Charge Sword: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) * (cur) (last) 03:24, 3 November 2006 Lemming (Talk | contribs) m (Removing Charging Strike variant - Charge is for partywide mobility anyways) * (cur) (last) 22:54, 1 November 2006 62.1.141.253 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 02:03, 27 October 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (+ air magic) * (cur) (last) 01:28, 26 October 2006 89.136.42.26 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 01:08, 22 September 2006 Vortexsam (Talk | contribs) m (RV, do not change vetted builds; if you have something to add, comment on the talk page) * (cur) (last) 01:05, 22 September 2006 72.154.107.95 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 01:04, 22 September 2006 72.154.107.95 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 00:37, 22 September 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (Reverted edit(s) of 72.154.107.95, changed back to last version by Apocrypha) * (cur) (last) 00:33, 22 September 2006 72.154.107.95 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 20:14, 12 September 2006 Apocrypha (Talk | contribs) m (added that hex breaker required a change in secondary) * (cur) (last) 05:58, 13 August 2006 69.236.89.23 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 17:43, 9 August 2006 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m (campaign builds sort) * (cur) (last) 18:17, 8 August 2006 71.67.111.205 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 23:42, 30 July 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (Reverted edit(s) of 129.59.30.155, changed back to last version by Theonemephisto) * (cur) (last) 23:39, 30 July 2006 129.59.30.155 (Talk) (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 19:30, 26 July 2006 Theonemephisto (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 19:23, 26 July 2006 68.117.218.183 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 07:13, 26 July 2006 Vindexus (Talk | contribs) (There is no disputing that this is a tested build.) * (cur) (last) 05:58, 26 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 02:14, 26 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (Shock more common than Sprint in most GvG.) * (cur) (last) 23:14, 25 July 2006 Bishop (Talk | contribs) (this build is in a state of flux, not a candidate for "tested") * (cur) (last) 23:11, 25 July 2006 68.142.14.19 (Talk) (-PvP +GvG cats) * (cur) (last) 23:11, 25 July 2006 68.142.14.19 (Talk) (→Usage - -frenzy as only stance note) * (cur) (last) 23:09, 25 July 2006 68.142.14.19 (Talk) (→Variants - +shock) * (cur) (last) 22:48, 25 July 2006 Vindexus (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 22:46, 25 July 2006 Vindexus (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills - Changed Shock back to Sprint. See the discussion page.) * (cur) (last) 07:07, 25 July 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 07:06, 25 July 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - take dmg -? shock and run, more risky than axe but needs all other skills) * (cur) (last) 01:30, 25 July 2006 24.55.175.45 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 00:13, 25 July 2006 Bishop (Talk | contribs) m (erh, E is not "Any") * (cur) (last) 23:29, 24 July 2006 Vindexus (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants - Add cancel stances to variants) * (cur) (last) 22:47, 24 July 2006 Vindexus (Talk | contribs) (→Variants - Nobody takes out Final Thrust.) * (cur) (last) 21:34, 24 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 21:28, 24 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 21:26, 24 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 21:24, 24 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) (Shock replacing Sprint) * (cur) (last) 21:24, 24 July 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (W/any Charge Sword moved to W/E Charge Sword) * (cur) (last) 20:21, 24 July 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (W/Any Charge Sword moved to W/any Charge Sword: groooooooooaaaaah) * (cur) (last) 16:35, 24 July 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 16:35, 24 July 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 14:07, 24 July 2006 Vindexus (Talk | contribs) (→Variants - Changed it so it didn't look like Flurry and Tiger Stance were Ranger Skills. Also added Tiger's Fury.) * (cur) (last) 13:59, 24 July 2006 ST47 (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 13:29, 24 July 2006 Xasxas256 (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills - good to see you're using S&F but you don't need to keep that in ;)) * (cur) (last) 13:12, 24 July 2006 Vindexus (Talk | contribs)